1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for analyzing capabilities of an entity and more particularly, a method for analyzing capabilities which may detect a capability pattern among the entity's capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capability model is generally understood to be a framework designed to evaluate an entity's ability to perform a particular overall function, where an entity is comprised of one or more individuals or organizations. The results of such an evaluation are typically represented as a single overall value and an associated description of the ability level which the value represents. These evaluation results are commonly used to create an action plan which may include a set of actions that the entity may take to help achieve a specific goal.
Capability models are conventionally used in many areas including, for example, business, technology and the military. Capability models are used, for example, to analyze the capabilities of business entities, technological entities, and individuals. Capability models may be used, for example, in software development (e.g., enterprise architecture development), individual career evaluation, professional development, etc.
For example, a business entity may use a capability model to analyze the capabilities of its departments to determine which department is best suited to handle a particular task, or to determine what action a particular department should take in order to improve that department's capabilities for that particular task. As another example, an entity such as the military may use a capability model to analyze the capabilities of its individuals to determine which person is best suited to handle a particular task.
Conventional capability models can be considered to include the following five features:
1. The model works on a closed set of capabilities;
2. Each capability in the set has an associated definition, a description and a closed set of possible responses. The responses may be normalized to a common numeric range;
3. The model may group capabilities by a categorization scheme (e.g., capabilities relating to organization are grouped separately from those relating to process; capabilities related to conceptual thinking are grouped separately from those related to management of details); Such groups (e.g., categories) of capabilities may in turn be incorporated into a larger group (e.g., hierarchically grouped). Irrespective of whether the capabilities are so hierarchically grouped, individual capabilities do not belong to multiple groups.
That is, there may be a hierarchical relationship between capabilities but not a horizontal relationship. That is, the model may include a parent-child relationship between capabilities, but not a peer-peer relationship between capabilities. Thus, capabilities can be considered as belonging to multiple groups (e.g., in a parent-child relationship, a single-inheritance relationship, or a pure subset relationship), but the capabilities could not span these groups such that they belong to categories outside of their direct hierarchy.
4. Evaluation results: As currently used, capability models combine an entity's responses to individual capabilities into single values at the category level and/or into an overall value. Thus, conventional capability models allow an entity to be represented and compared to other entities or to meaningful norms based on summarized values. However, these capability models DO NOT allow an entity to be compared to other entities on the individual capability level nor on any cross-hierarchical grouping (e.g., pattern) of capabilities.
5. Action Plan: An action plan may contain the current single evaluation value and a target value and may also include a set of actions that enable the entity to make changes in their capabilities in order to achieve a desired result, i.e., move closer to the target value.
However, the current state of the art of capability models has several limitations. For example, by providing a single, normalized or averaged evaluation value, the specificity and potential customization of an action plan for any particular entity is constrained. The current methods do not provide techniques which consistently use responses to individual capabilities nor do they use information which may be derived from an analysis of groupings of capabilities to provide customized action plans.
Instead, this is left to the skill and experience of the assessor. Hence current methods are limited in the specificity and customization that they can provide in an action plan, outside the skill of the assessor.
In addition, much important information is masked when a single evaluation value is calculated and provided to the entity being evaluated. For example, in the case of two entities completing the same capability model, it is possible for the entities to provide different responses to individual capabilities and yet obtain identical evaluation values and action plans.
Customization of an action plan is needed in order to have a reasonable chance of success in obtaining a target objective. Creating a customized action plan requires information other than a single evaluation value. For instance, a customized action plan needs to represent not only the current and target evaluation values and a list of actions, but should also schedule actions and changes based on the highest priority needs of the entity.
In addition, differences in particular responses to individual capabilities or patterns of capabilities may require a different action plan. This information is identifiable within the details of the capability evaluation but requires application of significant subject matter expertise.
Thus, there are at least two undesirable outcomes of the limitations inherent in current methods of analyzing capabilities of entities:
1. A dependence on subject matter expertise to create customized action plans means that individuals with differing levels of knowledge and experience who review the same capability evaluation will likely generate different plans; and
2. A generic and common action plan will be offered to entities with a similar overall evaluation value without regard to significant variations in their underlying capabilities.